Aegolius
Aegolius was the king of the Pure Ones & founder of the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphans in the St. Aegolius Canyons. He was raised in the forest kingdom of Tyto. Bio Early Years Aegolius was born in Tyto on Chiron & was taught how to survive in Tyto. Rise of the High Tyto/Dark King Some point, Aegolius met Nyra & they met a few others, all of whom hated their lives in Tyto & questioned why the great Yorians they'd heard from their parents weren't coming to rescue them. Aegolius came up with the Yorian propaganda idea: the Yorians didn't care about them nor did they care about anyone, because they weren't Tytos & they only cared about themselves. Sometime later, Aegolius murdered his parents with Nyra & the others' parents & they all fled as Yorians came to the rescue to arrest them & they went to canyons. Plan to destroy Yore Aegolius & Nyra considered building an army & making a world of Tytos. They founded the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphans. First War of Yore Aegolius declared war on Yore in the north by attacking Kiel & Iks & the mountains. It was later discovered by Yorians that this was a diversion as Aegolius sent his heaviest threats north so the Yorians would all face the north while soldiers that were called "Tytan runners" because they ran through Tyto would come from the south & destroy Yore behind them. However, Aegolius was attacked by Kielian warrior, Lyze of Kiel, during the battle of Mount Ice Claw. Lyze fought Aegolius while his Tytan runners were defeated & the canyons liberated, while Lyze inadvertently revealed he had a brother to Aegolius before pushing him over the mountain cliff, unintentionally exposing to Aegolius the Ikian warrior, Lowak of Iks. Between Wars Aegolius & his remaining subjects returned to the canyons & found the wounded cousins, Jatt & Jutt, who'd fled while battling Lowak & Aegolius came up with the plan of building an army from off the planet & Aegolius built a spaceport, using UFO parts thta had crashed down in the canyons. Starting the Second War Aegolius mind-capped Grimble after he discovered Grimble & Hortense's ploys to get an orphan numbered 12-1 & another numbered 25-2 to Yore & he was called Metal Face after battling mind-capped Hortense before he was capped. Aegolius sent a group of soldiers to drop several moon blinked magnet workers down in the lands of Shadow Forest, Silverveil & Beyond the Beyond, knowing this would attract the Yorians' attentions. Boron, the current king of Yore, sent several agents such as Ezylryb & Kowalski to go bring the orphans to Yore. Ezylryb then left to find the cause & was trapped by Metal Face in a Devil's Triangle as Aegolius knew that Lyze had played into his hands & he now had to find Lowak (Kowalski). Bart Sampson left Yore to find Ezylryb, but his chaw's, the chaw of chaws, ploy was found out as they were caught by Kowalski, who'd seen them depart. Kowalski flew the chaw to an area off of Cape Glaux in Silverveil & they found half-paralyzed/disoriented Ezylryb after burning two bags of Aegolian magnets hidden in hollows of the Devil's Triangle, who'd been in the very tree as the last bag. The chaw was attacked by Metal Face, but the squadron retreated & then, Ezylryb returned to the tree & met with Boron & the Yorians declared war. Second War of Yore